Help
On this page you can find all information which is maybe helpful for you. Guidelines The rules below apply on the whole wiki. Please respect these rules. If you think it's better to remove or add a rule, discuss this on the to see what the community think of it. General * Don't use bad language and behavior * Be friendly to everybody on the wiki * Don't spam * Don't vandalize the wiki * Please refrain yourself from posting personal game information such as Xbox Live/PSN ID's and/or account name in the pages or comments section. You are however allowed to post it in wall messages. Pages * Don't add pages which are not about the topic * Don't add bad language or/and bad pictures to pages * Please use a good title We would like it if you edit pages like described below. Categories * Don't add useless or double categories * Don't add bad language and pictures to category pages Photos * Don't add bad pictures * Don't add pictures which are not about the topic Chat * Don't use bad language and behavior * Don't spam * Listen to admins/founder/chat mods if they want you to stop with something * Talk in the language which other people can speak * Don't link inappropriate content Breaking the rules will result in a warning. If a user break the rules often it's possible an admin will block this user. If a user spams or vandalize on the wiki it's possible an admin blocks this person directly. Standard Layout of Pages All pages on the wiki have a standard layout (except some special ones). Please always use this layout: * Add an infobox on the page * Add some text (optional) * Add extra picture(s) (optional) ** You can add the most important one in the infobox * Add the template to the bottom of the page Reviews If you're going to write the first review please start with the following code: Start with a title which tells people what you think, for example "Good drifting" or "Not very special but also not bad". You can make a title by setting the text between 2x a =. Below the that you can write your review. Think about what was good and bad, what you like or dislike about the aspects of it and maybe for who it's suitable. After that you can give it a mark between 1 and 10. At the end please don't forget to sign your review with your own signature. You can do that by adding ~~~~ at the end. Infobox Codes You can use the following codes to use an infobox: For cars You can change all the information after the "=", but please don't change the text in a row with "title". For locations You can change all the information after the "=", but please don't change the text in a row with "title". For disciplines You can change all the information after the "=", but please don't change the text in a row with "title". User Box If you want to have a user box on your profile with some information about your favourite things and scores in the game you can copy/paste the following code: You can change all the information after the "=". More Help If you need more help you can always ask an admin or chat mod for more help. Category:Content